


No me calles con un beso

by sunflow3rs



Series: Idiotas enamorados del vóley en un peliculero campamento de verano [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Español | Spanish, Everyone Is Gay, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Rare Pairings, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Y las otras cientos de cosas que un chico dice borracho a las doce de la noche.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Daishou Suguru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Terushima Yuuji, Kageyama Tobio/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Idiotas enamorados del vóley en un peliculero campamento de verano [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	No me calles con un beso

**Author's Note:**

> Para la próxima historia haré un sorteo con todos los nombres de los personajes de Haikyuu! e intentaré crear un grupo de amigos a partir de ellos, lol.

Daishou deja caer sus pesados ojos sobre el cuerpo de Tanaka, el chico al que tiene enfrente, y cree notar el segundo exacto en el cual su mirada cambia al completo. Tiene sus rodillas pegadas, utilizando sus muslos como una improvisada mesa mientras se lía un cigarro con la maría que él mismo le había dejado. Terushima, a su lado, le presta una mano que le sirve de poca ayuda ya que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo. Siempre ha sido un patoso, por lo que prefiere que le entreguen los canutos ya preparados. 

Además, Tanaka los lía como un experto, y eso que la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera está mirando. A veces deja que sus ojos vaguen por los cuerpos de sus compañeros, los cuales rodean una fogata que habían preparado antes de estar lo suficientemente borrachos, sentados en unas piedras grandes que habían encontrado por ahí; Y otras sus ojos se dirigen al segundo grupo que se encuentra un poco más alejado, los que no quisieron soportar el olor a marihuana, tirados en unas mantas que habían puesto sobre la tierra e iluminados por un farolillo que habían logrado robar de la fachada de una de las cabañas. 

Es en uno de estos cuando la mirada de Tanaka cae en Daishou y su rostro, iluminado por el fuego de la hoguera, se torna serio. Poco parece que hasta hace menos de un segundo se estaba riendo como un desgraciado ante la historia de Terushima a cerca de la última vez que intentó liar un porro por sí mismo y el desastre que ello desencadenó. Incluso la sonrisa divertida que había mantenido durante toda la noche desaparece de su rostro, lo que tanto a Daishou como a Iwaizumi, quienes ya han tenido alguna que otra juerga con el chico y saben a qué cartas juega, les da mala espina. 

Tanaka, aun con una de sus manos enrollando el cigarro, lleva la otra a la botella de refresco, mezclado con ron, con la que habían podido ocultar el alcohol a los curiosos ojos de los monitores del campamento, y consigue beber de esta sin que sus labios toquen el borde. Luego, señala a cada uno de los chicos con dificultad y amenaza, en silencio, con otorgarles uno de sus magníficos discursos acerca del compañerismo, la amistad y el amor, con la botella en una mano y el porro en otra. 

Iwaizumi realmente se estremece y se pregunta qué ha hecho mal en este mundo para que se le pague de esta manera, con un Tanaka borracho a punto de echarse a llorar, porque él es de ese tipo de borracho. El que se tira la noche sollozando, abrazando a la gente a su alrededor y pidiendo perdón porque reconoce cuán pesado está siendo, más que ni siquiera hace el amago de tranquilizarse. En el pasado lo habían podido controlar, Daichi siempre estaba ahí para pisar los frenos y mandarlo a la cama. 

_Ah_ , pero Daichi no ha venido a este último campamento e Iwaizumi teme tener que aguantarlo solo. 

Daishou nota también la mirada que Iwaizumi le brinda, pidiendo auxilio ante el inminente lloriqueo, y este se encoge de hombros. Luego, inclina su cabeza hacia la derecha y señala con su mentón al segundo grupo. Kageyama está ahí, sentado al lado de la nevera portátil que habían conseguido tomar prestada de la cocina, completamente sereno y, sobre todo, ajeno a lo que sucede alrededor de la fogata. Iwaizumi asiente con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que Daishou quiere decir. 

_Si Tanaka se pone a llorar le mandamos a que le aguante su novio_. —Chicos... 

Kuroo levanta la cabeza, lo suficientemente concentrado en el paquete de patatas fritas que le había robado a Bokuto minutos atrás, y mira con curiosidad a Tanaka. Se chupa sus dedos uno a uno después de arrugar el plástico, bajo los atentos y dolidos ojos de Bokuto por haberse comido todas sus patatas y, luego, se limpia en el costado de su pantalón. Bokuto resopla, cruzándose de brazos y alejándose un poco de la piedra que comparte junto a Kuroo. 

Tanaka le da el cigarro preparado a Terushima y este da un pequeño salto en sitio, sonriendo de manera contenta mientras busca el mechero que sabe que tiene en alguno de sus bolsillos. Iwaizumi hace lo posible para no poner los ojos en blanco pero -sorpresa- no lo consigue. Él, se dice, no debería estar ahí: Él no ha fumado en su vida y realmente, no tiene ninguna intención de hacerlo. Sin embargo, Terushima le ha estado resultando un completo y peligroso problema y se ha obligado a mantener un ojo sobre él en todo momento. 

Pero Daishou está convencido de que, lo que en realidad sucede, es que al señorito no-me-importa-nada-de-lo-que-hagáis-a-no-ser-que-tenga-que-ver-con-mi-integridad-física-y-moral sí que le importa los asuntos relacionados con Terushima. Aunque esta es una historia para otro día. 

Tanaka mueve su mano desocupada hacia los demás, indicando con ella que sus amigos se colocasen más cerca de él, como si estuviese a punto de contarles el secreto más valioso e interesante por el cual sus vidas acabarían siendo regidas. La verdad existencial sobre la naturaleza humana o alguna de las estúpidas ideas que tiene un adolescente drogado hasta las nubes a las doce y media de la noche. 

—Somos un equipo, ¿verdad? —Tanaka dice, tomando por sorpresa tanto a Daishou e Iwaizumi, quienes realmente estaban esperando las lágrimas. Bokuto suelta una carcajada, olvidando a Kuroo y su traición, sintiéndose ahora más contento. Sí, claro que son un equipo. ¡El mejor equipo! Apoya una de sus manos en el hombro de Tanaka y lo sacude con fuerza, mareando al chico. 

Kuroo alza la mano. —En teoría yo no soy parte de vuestro equipo. Aunque estoy totalmente de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que vayas a decir. —Y con la misma se levanta para robarle el cigarro a Terushima de la boca. El quejido del contrario se escucha más como el lloriqueo de un bebé, haciendo un puchero con sus labios y dejando que, a su vez, el humo saliera de estos. Daishou resopla y le quita a Tanaka la bolsa con su maría y los filtros para hacerse su propio cigarro, seguro de que el porro que mantiene Kuroo no iba a llegar vivo a sus manos. 

—No interrumpas —se queja ahora Bokuto, quitándole a Kuroo el cigarro para llevárselo a la boca, aun arrastrando a Tanaka con él. Este, que a duras penas puede deshacerse del agarre del chico antes de que le eche el humo en la cara, vuelve a señalar a sus amigos repitiendo el "acercaros". 

—Si nos organizamos, —su voz se vuelve un murmuro mientras coloca su botella entre sus piernas, agarrando el plástico con sus rodillas para dejar sus manos vacías ante el porro que le llega por la izquierda, y señala con descaro al segundo grupo de personas. Daishou mira, completamente desinteresado, y sus ojos caen al momento en el cuerpo de Yamaguchi. —aquí _follamos_ todos. 

Kuroo es el primero en reírse, de esa manera escandalosa que tiene llamando la atención de todos incluso por encima de la música, sujetándose la barriga y llevándose su otra mano a sus ojos, restregándoselos con la grave amenaza de ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Bokuto también lo hace, dando golpes en la espalda de Tanaka con la palma de su mano abierta, riendo mientras le sigue el rollo al chico preguntándole por su plan. 

Iwaizumi sigue sin entender por qué demonios se encuentra ahí. Quiere que alguien le saque de ese infierno en el cual él mismo, por su propia mano, se metió. Ah, su defensa es que él no tenía ni _puta_ idea de lo que hacía. Terushima se resigna a aceptar el porro después de la calada de Tanaka y a sonreír divertido porque la risa de Kuroo es increíblemente fea. 

Daishou ha ignorado al completo la gilipollez de Tanaka porque su mirada todavía está en el Yamaguchi que se ríe a unos metros a su derecha, con el rostro completamente enrojecido a causa del alcohol que se ha tomado, sus piernas cruzadas la una encima de la otra y abrazando a una botella de plástico como si la vida le fuese en ello. Están jugando a verdad o atrevimiento, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación, de la manera más tranquila que se les puede ocurrir. Daishou está seguro de que el mayor reto de Yamaguchi ha sido beberse algún que otro chupito. Sonríe un poco, _Yamaguchi es tan lindo_. 

—No me estés jodiendo, _bro_. —Se queja Kuroo una vez que su risa se ha relajado, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras coloca su cabeza en el hombro de Bokuto y suspira con resignación. — _Bro_... 

—¡No, es verdad, bro! Tú lo tienes fácil. Ahí con tu Kageyama al que le comes la boca cada vez que lo ves. ¡La vida no es igual de justa para todos! —Apoya Bokuto, asintiendo con la cabeza y silbando levemente. Tanaka resopla poco convencido. 

—Ten un poco de piedad de nosotros. 

—¡Ten piedad en mí! ¡Tengo que conquistar al maldito hombre de hielo! —Bokuto vuelve a gemir angustiado, cogiendo la botella de Tanaka y bebiendo de esta, pegando todos los morros sin importarle en absoluto que los demás se viesen obligados a compartir su saliva. 

—Tsukishima no es tan difícil —tararea Tanaka, recibiendo de nuevo el cigarro por parte de Terushima, —solo se lo hace. —Ah, eso es verdad, Bo. 

—Tú cállate —Bokuto se aparta con rapidez de Kuroo dejando su cabeza colgando y, este, soltando un quejido ofendido, le mira como si le acabase de romper el corazón en mil pedazos. —Akaashi está totalmente detrás de ti, pero te pones a hiperventilar como un virgen cuando lo tienes cerca y sales corriendo. 

Kuroo levanta su dedo a la vez que suelta, de nuevo, un grito ahogado y se prepara para contraatacar. —Tú también eres virgen. 

—En realidad, —interrumpe Daishou, desviando la mirada de Yamaguchi para posarla sobre el par que discute, pasando a su vez su lengua por el papelillo de su porro, de un lado a otro, para poder terminarlo de una vez por todas. —sois todos unos putos vírgenes así que deberíais cerrar la bocaza. 

Kuroo y Bokuto olvidan los problemas y los trapos sucios que iban a sacar sobre el otro y unen sus fuerzas para mirar con molestia a Daishou. 

—Yo no soy virgen —tararea contento Tanaka, como acordándose de algo, e Iwaizumi resopla, pasando su mano por su ceño fruncido en un vago intento de relajación, el cual no consigue. 

—Yo sí. _Sip_. Pero no me considero un puto. —Terushima se apoya en el hombro de Iwaizumi perezosamente y para su propia sorpresa, el chico no se aparta, por lo que sonríe contento y mira a Daishou intentando que sus ojos se mantengan abiertos. —Motivos obvios. 

—¡Pues por eso hay que follar hoy! —Anima Tanaka, lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención, de nuevo, del segundo grupo, ahora llenando de curiosidad a quienes consiguen escuchar. Tanaka sonríe tímidamente al darse cuenta de la mirada que le lanza Suga, con sus ojos entrecerrados y recelosos, a punto de emitir el veredicto de un juicio en el que es declarado culpable. Baja el volumen y se acerca a sus compañeros. —Hoy es el día perfecto. 

—Bueno, ahí están Tsukishima y Akaashi —concuerda Kuroo, señalandolos con su barbilla y, por un momento, tomándose en serio la propuesta de Tanaka. 

—Y luego están estos dos... —Murmura Bokuto, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para que sus amigos no le escuchen. Su mirada cae sobre Terushima e Iwaizumi, a los que tiene enfrente, y alza sus cejas con sugerencia. —Vuelve a insinuar eso y te rompo las piernas. 

Bokuto levanta las dos manos en señal de paz y se arrepiente de tener que compartir cabaña con Iwaizumi. Terushima, quien ya tiene los ojos cerrados, alza su dedo índice y señala con desinterés a Daishou, o al menos lo intenta. —¿Y este con quién se acuesta? 

—Yamaguchi, obviamente —dice Tanaka, sonriendo de nuevo de esa manera divertida, mirando a Daishou como el que ya sabe lo que se le avecina. Este sonríe y le pide el mechero a Terushima, quien a regañadientes lo saca de su bolsillo. —No sé de qué me estás hablando. 

—Yo creo que sí —continúa molestando Tanaka —. Estás siempre poniéndole el brazo por encima, lo quieres como tu pareja en todas las actividades y te quedas hablando con él hasta las tantas de la noche. 

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Quieres mancillar a un niño de dieciséis añitos? —Niega con cabeza Kuroo, sonriendo socarronamente mientras humedece sus labios con su botella de refresco. —Sucio. 

—En primer lugar, no. —Daishou continúa con su sonrisa juguetona en el rostro y a pesar de que habla en serio, no lo parece. No es mancillar la palabra que hace justicia a lo que le gustaría que pasase entre Yamaguchi y él, y ni por asomo se acerca a lo que siente. —Y en segundo, tienes a tu _bro_ aquí presente intentando hacer justamente lo mismo. ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene Tsukishima? 

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —salta Bokuto —Teniendo en cuenta el caso que Tsukki me hace, probablemente nuestro primer beso ocurra en la graduación, así que yo me lavo las manos. 

—Sí, la de la universidad —se ríe Iwaizumi, intentado devolverle el comentario que le había soltado. —¡La del doctorado! —le sigue el juego Kuroo. 

Daishou asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y se levanta de su sitio para buscar una botella de refresco, de las que en realidad sí que tienen refresco y no la mezcla con el ron, de la nevera que custodia el segundo grupo. Ellos están más tranquilos, con la nevera y la radio en su posición, se habían alejado porque ninguno de ellos fuma y el humo les acaba molestando. Y Daishou, que aparece ahí con porro en la mano, alza la mano y lo lleva lo más alejado que puede del grupo mientras le pide a Yamaguchi que le deje una bebida. 

—Eh, ¿quieres jugar? —Pregunta Oikawa, refiriéndose al verdad o reto que con el cual todavía continúan entreteniéndose. El chico está totalmente recostado entre las piernas de Sugawara y una botella de refresco baila perezosamente sobre su pecho, pareciendo un tanto aburrido. Daishou hace una mueca poco convencido. 

—Demasiado puritano para mí. —Se encoge de hombros y acepta la bebida que Yamaguchi le ofrece, sonriendo de esa manera en la que se le ilumina el rostro, ahora sentado sobre sus rodillas en la manta. Está sudando, como todos ahí, hace demasiado calor y el viento apenas hace mover los árboles y a su perecer sus amigos están tardando en desnudarse y tirarse al largo. 

Yamaguchi le agarra del brazo y tira de él hacia abajo, tomándole por sorpresa, y le mira con los ojos abiertos. 

—Vamos, Daishou, ¡danos un reto más movido! A mi no se me ocurre nada bueno y Oikawa está empeñado en que vayamos allí y le gritemos a Iwaizumi que bese a Teru, por algún motivo que no entiendo. 

Daishou se ríe, ¡pero como habla el periquito! Alza una ceja, ahora con curiosidad, y mira a los demás preguntándose qué demonios le han hecho al niño. No es que Yamaguchi no hablase, por que sí que lo hace. Es sólo que siempre está pensando en lo que decir, temiendo equivocarse o algo por el estilo. 

—Ha estado bebiendo —le dice Kageyama, por mucho que la situación hable por sí sola, y Daishou asiente. Decide que no está nada mal. Lleva su porro a su boca y le da una calada, pensando. 

—Venga, os doy un reto. —Yamaguchi suelta un pequeño grito emocionado y le hace hueco al chico en su toalla. —¿A quién le toca? 

Tsukishima levanta la mano y mira con desconfianza al chico. —Verdad. 

—No, no, no —se queja, chasqueando la lengua y todavía manteniendo su mano ocupada con el cigarro alejada del grupo. —He dicho reto. 

—Vamos, gafitas, no seas aburrido —corea Oikawa, necesitado de ver algo realmente divertido. Daishou pasa uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Yamaguchi, habiendo dejado su botella de refresco entre sus piernas, y comienza a acariciar el pelo del chico. 

—Bien, atrevimiento. —Tsukishima rueda los ojos, con el temor de saber lo que le va a decir. 

—¿Por qué no vas a darle un besito a Bokuto? 

Tsukishima podía haber apostado su mano a que eso era lo que iba a decir, y suelta un gran resoplido ante ello. Oikawa silva contento y los demás se dedican a mirar divertidos al rubio, quien se ha comenzado a sonrojar. Comienza a mover su cabeza de izquierda a derecha en una negativa impasible. 

—Pero, Tsukki —canturrea Yamaguchi —, tú antes me obligaste a responder mi reto, ahora lo justo es que tú hagas lo tuyo. ¡No se vale hacer trampas! Además, es Bokuto, ¿no? El otro día dijiste que... 

Daishou le pone la palma de su mano encima de su boca para impedir que hablase más, riendo levemente demasiado divertido con la situación. Bueno, al menos el chico está siendo totalmente sincero, dejando salir cada uno de sus pensamientos sin ton ni son. Daishou piensa en si debería aprovechar la situación para saber qué demonios ocurre en su cabecita. 

Tsukishima se levanta de la toalla, avergonzado y molesto a partes igual, pero sobre todo un tanto bebido, y camina refunfuñando acerca del cómo no va a volver a jugar en su vida a ese estúpido juego. El grupo se centra en él, caminando con lentitud hasta que Kuroo le nota y, dándole un codazo a Bokuto, le grita que se acerque. Su paso se interrumpe y Daishou cree que está a punto de dar media vuelta e irse. 

Sin embargo, una incómoda humedad sobre su mano consigue distraerle lo suficiente y gira su cabeza hacia Yamaguchi, quien le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, y le destapa la boca. 

—Eso ha sido muy maleducado. Puede que sea el más pequeño de nuestro equipo pero no soy un niño, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes simplemente callarme poniéndome la mano en la boca, ¡no tienes modales! —¿Y cómo quieres que te calle? 

—¿Diciéndolo por favor? No cuesta tanto, en serio. Son dos palabras. Tres si añades el cállate. Cuatro si me nombras. 

Los dos chicos se dan cuenta de que se han perdido el esperado beso cuando Kuroo comienza a gritar a sus espaldas. Giran sus cabezas divertidos a la vez que todo el mundo corea alrededor de la pareja: Tsukishima se mantiene sobre las rodillas de Bokuto mientras agarra sus mejillas con sus dos manos y se besan con toda la intensidad que el alcohol les permite. 

—¡Yo dije que hoy es la noche! —exclama Tanaka, levantándose de un salto de su roca, como si acabase de ganar el premio gordo de la lotería. 

Daishou vuelva su atención a su porro y, al girar la cabeza, se queda mirando a Yamaguchi. La sonrisa de su rostro se ha vuelto más grande, si esto es posible, con su vista clavada en su mejor amigo como un padre orgulloso en la graduación de su hijo. No tiene ni idea de en qué momento comenzó a gustarle Yamaguchi de esa manera, siente el cómo su corazón se acelera en cuanto le mira o le habla, ¡y tiene ganas de besarle en todo momento! 

—Creo que es tu turno, Daishou. —Akaashi es quien habla, tan serio como su bebida le permite, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El chico le mira y alza una ceja con curiosidad. —Pues elijo verdad. —Aburrido —canturrea Oikawa y su novio se ríe de ello. —¿Te gusta Yamaguchi? 

Yamaguchi es quien suelta un pequeño grito ahogado, olvidándose de su mejor amigo, quien a unos metros a su izquierda está besando al chico por el cual lleva un par de semanas babeando, y mira con los ojos muy abiertos a Akaashi. 

— _Wow_ , ¿por qué le has preguntado eso? ¡Es muy incómodo y, sobre todo, personal! No hace falta que contestes, Daishou. Es más, ¡no lo hagas! Él ni siquiera está jugando, ¿no? ¡Solo vino a dar un reto! 

—No estaría mal que respirases entre frase y frase —recomienda Suga, dándole un suave golpe en su brazo. Yamaguchi salta en su sitio y asiente con la cabeza, ahora intentando no mirar a Daishou por encima de todas las cosas. Este está dándole una nueva calada a su porro y aprieta su agarre sobre los hombros del castaño. 

—Un poco —contesta, para la sorpresa de todos pues esperaban una franca negativa. Su voz sale ronca, teniendo todavía el humo atrapado en su garganta. 

—¿Un poco? —repite Yamaguchi, mirando ahora sí a Daishou y este asiente con la cabeza. —No, no, no, no te puede gustar alguien "un poco". La cosa es que o te gusta o no te gusta. ¡Tu respuesta no tiene sentido! Si alguien me viene y me pregunta que si me gusta Akaashi, yo le digo que "un poco", porque es muy guapo y eso, pero ¡no significa que me guste realmente! —Gracias. 

—¡De nada, Akaashi! ¡Pero sigue sin significar que me gustes! Así que, —Yamaguchi se aparta de Daishou y le señala con el dedo —no has respondido bien a la pregunta. Hazlo de nuevo. 

Daishou no sabe qué hacer, si reírse o llorar de lo lindo que se ve Yamaguchi echándole la bronca debido a su tonta respuesta, poner su mano de nuevo sobre su boca para que deje de hablar de una vez o hasta mirar a Oikawa, quien está a punto de descojonarse detrás de él, pidiendo ayuda. Sin embargo, prefiere poner sus manos alrededor de la cara caliente y enrojecida del castaño, acercarlo de un tirón a él y estampar sus labios con los del contrario. 

El beso dura poco, aunque lo suficiente como para sorprender a los chicos que les rodean, incluido el propio Yamaguchi quien es incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Daishou le aparta levemente pero se niega a soltar sus mejillas y le sonríe, de esa su manera juguetona, y le pregunta que si esta ha sido una buena respuesta. 

—¡Tampoco puedes callarme con un beso! ¿Se puede saber quién te ha cria-...? 

Daishou le interrumpe volviendo a unir sus labios, esta vez llevando la mano que no tiene el porro hasta la nuca del menor para evitar que se separase de nuevo, y se besan con el sabor del alcohol y el cigarro mezclándose junto a sus salivas. El chico ignora al completo el grito de Tanaka, a sabiendas de que le están señalando y se centra en profundizar su encuentro con Yamaguchi. 

Lleva esperando un tiempo por esto y, sinceramente, ni las estupideces de Tanaka conseguirán distraerlo de su momento. —¡Kuroo, mira! ¡Esta también puede ser tu noche!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. 
> 
> Bien, en mi serie "Amanece que no es poco" hay un extra de esta historia, el capítulo llamado "Deberías de dejar de hacer esto", que es un drabble con la mañana siguiente a esta historieta. Y probablemente dentro de algún tiempo publique "Lo de idiota mejor te lo quedas tú", que sería otro One-Shot, aunque más largo que este, el cual cuenta más la mecánica del campamento de verano y, sobre todo, profundiza en la relación entre Iwaizumi y Terushima. A lo mejor también habrá un spin-off de Tanaka y Kageyama, pero no sé. 
> 
> Arriba las Rare Pairs y todo esto. 
> 
> También quiero decir que tengo un problema con la palabra "porro" y es que me parece que, al escribirlo, queda como una auténtica bastada. Es como cuando escribo "polla" o "coño" sabéis y, idk, soy solo yo siendo rara, ok. Pero espero que no haya quedado extraño. 
> 
> Ah, y para aclarar, el ron es mil veces mejor que el vodka pero no estáis preparados para tener esta conversación. Enifn. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Creo que esta pareja puede ser realmente buena de escribir por sus personalidades, además Mika se me parece demasiado a Yamaguchi (en el sentido del cómo son), así que no veo tan descabellado el que a Dasihou le pueda gustar alguien como Yams. Y amo a Mika, la hubiese añadido a la historieta pero no supe el cómo, y preferí dejarlo así antes de cagarla, lol. 
> 
> Besos a todos ustedes y, de nuevo, gracias por leer. 
> 
> <3


End file.
